Remedial Lessons
by Eirenei
Summary: Sena spends a lot of time with the two towering Kyoshin linebackers, Kakei and Mizumachi. The poor little lamb doesn't know those two wolves want to gobble him up - but what a way to go! It's SLASH, don't like, don't read!


_REMEDIAL LESSONS_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own the characters, only their quirks and the story itself. And YES, this IS my story, although I had first posted it at ES21 kink meme. /leers/

_**Warnings: **_**ATTENTION!** This is your only warning – it's LEMON, and there are graphic descriptions of sex between three boys – in other words, it's YAOI! If you don't like it, then too bad. You were warned.

* * *

Sena was quite nervous, although, realistically speaking, he shouldn't be. The practice was finished, and although his body was throbbing from the tackles Kakei and Mizumachi has done on his person, he was happy.

Thinking about that, he had been happy since he joined to play the American football, although a little bit unwillingly at first. But now... now he had friends and rivals ... some bitter enemies (like Agon,) too... but who cared about that. Right now, he was fretting over the fact, that he would be late for his meeting with both Poseidon star players.

Hurriedly, he grabbed his duffel bag, after checking if he hadn't forgotten anything. "You ready yet?" Sena jumped_. "HIII!"_ He whirled around, only to see a mischievous blonde looking at him amusedly, along with grumpily looking Kakei in a tow. "Mizumachi-kun! Please, don't scare me like that!"

Mizumachi laughed at Sena's expression, "But, Sena -kun, you made us wait for you," he whined, mock-pouting. Gentle brown eyes widened. "_Eehh?_ I did?" The boy bowed his head, his face guilty. "I - I'm sorry, Mizumachi-kun..." Kakei snorted, cuffing Mizumachi behind the head. "Ouch!" yelped the blonde. "Kakei, what did you do _THAT _for! He looked at his teammate accusingly.

Aquamarine eyes looked at the goofball sternly. When Mizumachi began to fidget under the stare, Kakei snorted. "Ignore him, Sena - kun," he addressed Sena. "He's exaggerating, as usual. And you - "Mizumachi blanched under that stare."Please, no!" he pleaded, desperate to avoid the punishment. Kakei's smirk was positively evil. "Oh, _yeeeess_," he drawled, "You _will." _Sena blinked. Whatever Kakei was holding over Mizumachi's head had to be serious, to actually make lively teen behave.

"B - But," Mizumachi sputtered, helplessly. Big blue eyes turned to Sena, imploring him to save the unfortunate blonde from the dark - haired quarter backer's wrath. Sena relented. "Um, Kakei – kun," He offered shyly. "Shouldn't we be off?" Kakei blinked at the question. Big brown eyes pleaded with him to let the matter go. "Alright," he conceded, sighing heavily. "But only because you say so, Sena-kun." Mizumachi's face lit up "And don't you think you will escape your punishment, Mizumachi," he finished, smirking evilly. Mizumachi gulped. "G – Gotcha. Now, can we go?" he whined like a little kid, even bouncing a little, as if he was one. Both Sena and Kakei sweat dropped. _/Ah… Here we go again…. / _they thought, resignedly.

The three friends wandered through the city, with Mizumachi looking around like a excited little puppy, occasionally managing to drag along Kakei; Sena was easier to get in a tow, as he was really tiny in comparison with the two towering companions of his.

* * *

"Hey, hey hey! Mizumachi bounced on the balls of his feet. "Let's go on the Tokyo Tower!" Sena smiled at the blonde. The time he had spent with the Poseidon's linebackers was also spent in high places, and although he was uncomfortable at first, he began to – oddly enough – appreciate the sight. He was full with delicious pizza, and was now contently licking his ice-cream. "Mmmm," he hummed approvingly. "The lights would be awesome to see… "He trailed off, his tone thoughtful, not noticing the speculative glances between Kakei and Mizumachi.

* * *

And so, they found themselves in the glass elevator, with the sight of Tokyo slowly becoming smaller under their feet. "Wow," Sena breathed out, his rapt attention on the twinkling and shining lights of the town. "It's so… beautiful…" his voice was hushed. No matter how many times he saw it, it was something … magical to look at all those twinkling lights, making it seem as if he was hovering in the space, surrounded with small twinkling stars of different colors and sizes and speeds…."What do you think, Mizumachi-kun?"

The silence unnerved Sena. Usually, there were more people, but this evening, it was just three of them, and he wasn't used to that kind of silence, only whistling of elevator ascending and humming of the town in the backstage. Suddenly, he was enveloped in Kakei's embrace. Brown eyes blinked, confused. "Ka – Kakei-san?" The petite teen asked hesitatingly. He felt those warm hands sliding down, and worming their path under his t-shirt. "Kakei-san!" The teen yelped, alarmed. "What are you do-_mmrph!"_ His exclamation was muffled with the feel of pair of hot, slick lips on his cold ones.

* * *

Sena began to struggle, but it was a futile effort, as he was too small, too weak to rebuff the two of them. He felt those hands tweak his nipples, and he opened his mouth to protest, but he only managed to emit a muffled squeak, as those wicked, _wicked _fingers found his nipples and began rolling them around, pinching them lightly, along with wet tongue sneaking past his lips and teeth into his mouth, prodding and teasing his tongue to play –

- but he had to _breathe_ sometime, and so, he tore his lips away, to gulp in precious air. But he almost forgot to breathe, as usually cheerful green eyes looked into his, so dark and…"Mizumachi – kun? What are you doing?" Sena's voice sounded strange even to his ears, and his heart was racing. He began to weakly struggle against Kakei's hold on him. It all seemed so unreal -

And he was turned around, his lips hot and puffy, and he felt Mizumachi closing on him, nose nuzzling into base of his neck, moist breath sending shivers down his spine. "You don't know?" Mizumachi's voice was rough with force of his restraint. Sena shivered, as he looked up to the other teen. Usually serious, Kakei was now the exact opposite of calmness he portrayed. His eyes were darkened similarly, aquamarine depths almost black and glittering with passion. "Oh, nothing much… just realizing a fantasy..." His voice was positively wicked, and alarmed, Sena began to struggle again. "N – No! L – Let me go!" His fists beat against firm chest, but Mizumachi easily caught his wrists in one hand, pressing them gently against smaller teen's chest, while his other hand wandered lower, to the places nobody except Sena has ever been.

* * *

Sena whimpered, tears stinging in his eyes. He felt the blonde's hard body against his, as if it had been hot branding iron against his skin. He closed his eyes, and prayed that all of this was a nightmare, and he would wake up soon, but he knew it weren't so. Surprisingly gentle lips touched his forehead, and Sena's eyelids flew open. Kakei was eyeing him intently, dark eyes serious. And then, Sena saw him bending down to his height, and stiffened. But he couldn't, for the life of him, close his eyes again, and he was watching, how Kakei's face neared his, and froze, as Kakei's lips touched his. It was a small kiss at first, nothing more as touching of lips, but soon, Kakei made an impatient growl in the back of his throat, and licked at the smaller youth's lips, in attempt to pry them open.

Helplessly, Sena allowed his mouth to be invaded again, and whimpered, as those big hands wandered down his sides, finally settling on his hips, gently massaging them, and he yelped, as he was being showed further into Mizumachi's body. He flushed a hot flush, squeaking a mortified squeak as he felt the hardness being pressed against his bottoms. _"NN!"_ Sena groaned, trying to wriggle out of tight hold, but his struggles earned him only tighter hold still, and blonde groaning against his neck, his groin firmly rubbing somewhere Sena definitely didn't want it to!

His body felt uncomfortably hot, and Sena began to pant, as if he had been running full-throttle in the match. "_Aunn_…" he mewled out, half-protest, half-plea… but plea for _what,_ exactly? He felt dizzy, but not the kind of dizzy when he was having sickness, but the new kind, when his brains were somehow swapped with cotton and therefore thoroughly unusable at that point. Belatedly, he felt slick tongue tracing patterns on his neck, and he lolled his head, as to give the assailant more space to do the wicked deed. It felt _so good…!_

His arms were free now, but it didn't matter anymore, as those wide hands sneaked around his chest, and began to drag his T-shirt up, and Sena welcomed the slight chill on his heated skin He jerked as he felt the second pair of hands playing with the hem of his shorts. "Nn! Ka – Kakei san!" Sena yelped out, his voice muffled by his shirt being dragged up to his face, and as he had his arms in the air as to ease Mizumachi's work, he was unable to stop the aquamarine-eyed teen as he disposed of his shorts and underwear, all in one swoop. _"KAKEI!" _Sena yowled out, shocked out of his wits. He felt his t-shirt quickly being slid off his body, and he blushed under predatory gazes of the two Poseidon's linebackers.

* * *

His head was a bit clearer now, and this was not good. He began to struggle again, but Mizumachi acted quickly, and restrained him by pressing Sena's body to his, one hand creeping around his waist, and another was sneaked across his chest, with hand on his left shoulder. Sena swore, and the uncharacteristic gesture made his two captors pause in a surprise, before getting an amused chuckle out of Kakei, along with a heartwarming smile.

"Wow, didn't know you can cuss," Mizumachi commented behind Sena's back, and Sena could feel the bastard's amused smirk. The brunette growled heatedly. "You try to spend a week with Hiruma-san, and see if you don't pick up some creative language skills, buster!" At that, Kakei laughed outright. The blonde pouted, but Kakei only chuckled thoroughly amused. "He got you here, Mizumachi." He quickly pecked Sena's nose. "And it makes him even cuter, don't you agree?" Sena stiffened in surprise. "W – What?" But he was already silenced, this time with blonde's lips pressing on his, and his head was beginning to feel cloudy again.

Hot and cold tongue began tracing random patterns down his chest, until Kakei had to kneel in front of the running back. Sena's eyes widened, as those lips closed around his naked head, the agile tongue swirling lovingly around the expanse of skin, pushing and prodding it around, sweeping teasingly over the slit, and then retreating, tickling gently the underside. "N – _NNYAAA!"_ The shriek was partially muffled within kiss, and then, he saw red, and white, and finally, black.

* * *

Slowly, Sena came back to consciousness. "Nn… "He groaned out, his body faintly protesting at having to move. He was… tingly, all over, and yet, he was tired as if he had been in the match of his life. "Guh… Where am I?" he moaned out. It seemed his brain had taken unintended vacation. "Hmm, finally awake, I see, "he heard Kakei rumble out. Brown eyes widening, Sena's memories returned in a flash. "Yaaa!" he shrieked out. Well, tried to, anyway. It came out as a high-pitched yelp. "Kakei-san?" He looked up at the Poseidon captain, and his jaw dropped.

Kakei was naked. Not naked per se, but he showed enough bare skin to be considered to. Sena blushed a furious blush. "Uh... w – why are y – you?" he ducked his head, as to not look at the handsome youth. "Because it wouldn't be fair if only you were to be starkers here," rang out Mizumachi's cheerful voice. Sena's head whipped out to see the origin of the perky voice. His throat emitted a strangled sound. Since he had become tentative acquaintances, and later, firm friends with the Poseidon duo, he got used to Mizumachi's caprices, one of them being Mizumachi with minimal allowed clothing on. At first, he had been mightily embarrassed, to be seen in the man's company, as Mizumachi loudly complained that the clothes he wore were too restrictive, and somehow managed to slither out of them in record time, leaving only the shorts /boxers on. He had been freaked out, to say it mildly. As he had asked Kakei about that one, he had gotten only a long-suffering sigh and shrug in return. So, Sena had to get used to it fast, but he still sweat dropped at blonde's erratic behavior; but he learned to accept it, as without it, Mizumachi wouldn't be Mizumachi, after all. Plus, the people's freaked out looks as Mizumachi did his 'parade', were pretty funny, too.

* * *

However, to see him stark- naked, without water or steam obscuring the view… Sena's brain short – circuited. Mizumachi blinked at Sena's red face. "Hey, Kakei, I think our kitten is off to la-la land again," he gently teased Sena. He nudged Sena gently. Sena blinked at the nudge. "Huh? I – I'm not!" he protested indignantly, but his face was telling the whole another story. "I just – I just spaced out!" Mizumachi rolled on the floor, howling with laughter. Even Kakei, usually the most somber out of the three of them began chuckling in earnest, aquamarine eyes twinkling with mirth. "He blew your mind, huh?" asked Mizumachi, grinning raunchily.

* * *

Sena opened his mouth, to retort something witty, but snapped it shut. That was soo embarrassing! He felt like he wanted to hide some thousand feet under ground, and never, ever come out again. His cheeks were so hot Sena was sure he was red as a lobster. Ducking his head, he curled into a small ball, trying futilely to hide. He stiffened as he felt Kakei embracing him from the back. He was sure it was Kakei; his body was stronger and his skin a tad bit rougher than Mizumachi's; besides, Kakei's scent was like sea, salt and pines, while Mizumachi's was, surprisingly enough, orange blossoms and lemongrass. "Sena?" Kakei's smooth voice was concerned. Sena made a miserable sound, trying to curl into even smaller ball. He felt Mizumachi settle on his other side, too. "Sena, I'm sorry," the blonde's voice was tentative, apologetic. Sena growled. "No, you are not." Pouting, he leaned into Kakei's embrace, hiding his face in the dark – haired boy's neck. He felt Kakei's breath hitch. Those arms tightened around him, and then, he felt Kakei's growl reverberating through his chest. "Kitten, I am really sorry!" Mizumachi's voice sounded panicky now.

* * *

Sena sighed. Inwardly, he cursed his nice nature, and turned back to the now miserable blonde. Shy brown eyes looked up into blue. "You should be," Sena growled petulantly. "But… you were right. " The brunette blushed, and hid his face back into Kakei's chest. Or trying to, but strong arm prevented him from doing so. He found himself staring into deep aquamarine eyes. "I'm glad you think so, kitten," Kakei muttered lowly. Sena blinked. Was Kakei… blushing? Sena flushed at the pleasant memory. "Well, yes, you did." Unconsciously, he had unfurled from his ball, and was now sitting freely on Kakei's lap, staring into those enchanting eyes.

And before he knew, he was being kissed again. The kiss was tender, soft and something meaningful. When they parted, both of them were heavily blushing. "Then allow us to apologize, kitten, "Kakei murmured, his voice husky, his hands slipping on Sena's slender hips, kneading and massaging the skin there. Sena squirmed, his skin heating again at the memory of that hair-raising pleasure streaking through his nerves. "Y – Yes," His voice was husky, hesitant. "But… shouldn't I do something nice for you too?" Saying that, he squirmed lower on Kakei's lap, until he was sitting on the teen's tights.

* * *

"I – I – "Kakei stuttered. "You don't need to, Sena. I don't want you to feel as if you owe me something…" His voice was soft and low, with undertone of being needy. Sena smiled, and Kakei's breath hitched. "But I do want to, Kakei. Please…." Shuddering, Kakei surrended. "Do as you wish, kitten."

Hesitantly, Sena touched that strong body under his, inwardly marvelling at the feel of hard muscles and soft skin being melded together in flawless perfection. Petal soft lips followed the invisible path that fingers traced, down, down, from the neck, across the wide, hairless chest, down, to the soft, muscled stomach and perky navel, down, to the musky scent that was making Sena's head spin and him mouth water with need. He mewled with the need, and his body trembled at the soft, seductive gliding of blonde's body on his. His body was heating again, his heart was speeding, and he felt the rush of being on the edge, and yet feeling as if he had to climb yet another obstacle until he come to the sweet, promising end of that particular path.

He nuzzled his nose into that fragrant little patch of hair, gently inhaling the seductive scent. It wasn't like anything he had scented before. If Sena had to describe it… it was sea and salt and something stronger, something darker and more foreign, and yet, at the same time so_ familiar,_ it left a deep ache not only in his chest, but in his groin, too. Making a little yelp in his throat, as Mizumachi littered small, fleeting kisses down his spine, those broad hands playing with his nipples, making them in small, firm, uncomfortable feeling pebbles, hot, moist breath rushing over his sensitized skin, and Kakei's hand gently carding through his hair, trembling a little, while he was making tiny sounds of pleasure – and Sena felt invicible. Therefore, with a new bout of courage, he kissed a mushroom – shaped head of the straining erection in front of his face, savoring the sharp gasp that escaped the teen under him.

* * *

It was sheer torture for all involved, but oh, what a sweet torture it was. Sena licked the head, savoring the taste of precum on his lips. The taste was like Kakei, sea, and salt, and musk, bitter and salty, and somehow, still sweet enough to have Sena hungering for more. He moaned a startled whimper, as he felt Mizumachi's tongue lavishing the top of his crack, making Kakei buck helplessly under him, a strangled shout escaping the pleasure-frazzled teen. Sena's body began to quiver, his tights rhythmically clenching and unclenching, silently begging that tongue to come closer, oh no, not_ closer_ – to get away and in the next moment, come closer again. He mewled at the feeling of his tights being parted, and moaned a shocked moan, as that scratchy, slick tongue delved into the most secretive place on his body.

Sena arched his butt against that wickedly torturous tongue helplessly, biting back a whimper, as it retreated. "Se – _NA_!" Kakei emitted a half growl, half strangled shout, and Sena felt his head being wrenched away from his newfound favorite lollipop. "_Nnyaa…"_ Sena whimpered, hurt and confused. He was hauled up, and kissed ferociously, previous hurt dissipating a little under a wave of passion. "You…" Kakei panted, his eyes dark with lust. "You are entirely too good at this, kitten." Sena beamed hopefully, but then, his face darkened. "Why did you stop me, then?" He asked, his reddened lips bowed in a pout. He was being kissed again for his troubles, this time by Mizumachi.

* * *

Sena couldn't think, Mizumachi's kiss stole all coherent thoughts from his head. Not even the fact that this tongue was a minute before in his ass, didn't dissuade him from enjoying the kiss. He squirmed a little, feeling his ass crack being deliciously moist, and he mewled in a kiss. "Sena…. Kitten, could you do the same for me as you did for Kakei?" Mizumachi asked him breathlessly, darkened green eyes flashing. Sena nodded shyly, and bowed his head. "Kitten," Sena heard Kakei breath out, and for some reason, his body tightened even more. Mizumachi's taste of arousal was different. Still somewhat like sea, but more on a bitter side and with something spicy added in. It reminded Sena of Christmas, for some reason, and he had to bite back a chuckle at the absurdity of that particular thought. He felt Mizumachi jerk under him, and he growled, displeased. "S – Sena….Stop growling, dammit!" he heard the blonde curse out. "Or do you want of me to shoot my load right then and there?"

Blinking, Sena let the erection fall from his lips regretfully. He whimpered pathetically, brown eyes big. He heard Kakei chuckle again. "You greedy little kitten… Come here." Sena crawled back to Kakei, his breath hitching at little bolts of arousal zinging through his body. He yelped as he felt something wet and hard probing his behind. But there was no time for thinking about that, as Kakei grabbed his neck, and then kissing his wits out of him. Sena yowled at the stinging feeling in his bum, but Kakei's hum soothed him, until he felt only sort of an uncomfortable fullness.

Kakei tore his lips away from Sena's. Sena blinked questioningly at him. "Sena…" He saw Kakei gulp, the Adam's apple bobbing nervously up and down his throat. "This… Is your last chance to say no." "Otherwise," continued Mizumachi, panting hardly, "You will be screwed." Sena looked from one to another. Both of them seemed really desperate for his answer. Gulping slightly, forcing his fear deep down in his gut, he nodded. Instantly, he was being pounced on, Kakei's lips on his, and Mizumachi nibbling at his neck, and then, they were together.

Somehow, the taller teens managed to kneel down together, sandwiching Sena between them. Sena blushed at his position, his slender legs being spread out across both of the linebacker's legs below. He felt nervous, ashamed, and yet deliciously free and naughty. He flushed at the feel of straining erections under his tush. And then, he felt Kakei's hand leading his cock to the Sena's stretched hole. Sena gulped. Then, the head was in, slick, and hot and _big,_ and Sena began doubting that this monster would _ever_ fit into him. A sharp pain lanced through his spine. "_Ooww!_ It hurts, _it hurts!_ Kakei! _Stop it!"_ The brunette whimpered, tears coursing down the pale cheeks unashamedly. Even Shin's trident tackles didn't hurt so much! His body tensed, and the pain sharpened. "Relax," the blonde hissed in his ear, his large hands on Sena's hips, stroking the skin here gently. Sena whimpered. "I'm – I'm_ trying_!" he gasped out, his voice teary with pain. Distantly, he felt Kakei moan with bliss, and then –

* * *

White – hot pleasure shot through his brain, and he couldn't help but moan. There was still pain, of course, but – "What – What was that?" Sena panted out, his eyes wild. Kakei half – groaned, half – chuckled. "That – _ahh_ – that was the reason why people have sex, kitten," Experimentally, Sena slid up and down on Kakei's shaft, gasping with pleasure, listening to little hitches and groans the aquamarine – eyed teen made. All too soon, Mizumachi's hands on his hips stopped him. "You two seem to have entirely too much fun without me, you know that?" The blonde pouted. Sena blushed, and Kakei chuckled breathlessly. "Now, be still, kitten." Sena obediently stilled, curiously awaiting the next move.

He was shocked to the core, as he felt Mizumachi's fingers probing his hole. Kakei groaned. "You _bastard_…. "His voice hitching in a pained pleasure. Mizumachi smirked against Sena's neck. "Always, Kakei _– chan," _he drawled out. "Ready, Sena?" Sena blinked. "You don't mean-?" And before his realization dawned on him in it's' entirety, he felt second head at his entrance, forcing it's' way in.

It was an agony. This time, Sena couldn't speak; the pain overwhelmed him; only a weak whimper forcing his way past his lips. "Sena?" Kakei's vice was concerned. "Sena? Sena! "He was panicking now. "Shit, that was too much for him. I'll pull out." Sena shook his head furiously. Kakei stilled. "Sena?" his voice was cautious, breathless, and vulnerable, all at the same time. "Nnn…. Give me time," Sena ground out, teeth clenched shut. Mizumachi groaned. "Don't be foolish – " " - Shut up!" snapped Sena. He took in a shaky breath. "I – I will not back out. _Please_…" The plea did the both teens in. "Alright, "Kakei sighed. Sena's pained tremors subsided, and he cautiously moved. "Se -na…"Kakei groaned "Nn..." moaned Mizumachi, his voice heavy with lust. Sena narrowed his eyes. There were still flashes of pain, but there was also a feeling of fullness, almost to the point of him being uncomfortable. He felt his rectal muscles clenching in an effort to force the intruders out, and both of the linebackers gasped. "_Holy shit_," Mizumachi groaned out. "You don't say," Kakei managed to get out. He leaned forward, tipping Sena's head up. "You deserve a _reward_, kitten," he gasped out.

* * *

Sena uttered a shocked moan, as Kakei kissed him – utterly, ferociously, devastatingly, like a raging sea, and at the same time, both pairs of the hands gripped his hips, and slammed him down on the straining erections full force. The brunette was shocked speechless. This…. This was perfection. His back arched up painfully, mouth open, but no sound coming out, his body was singing with pleasure. When he was helped up again, he immediately missed the feeling of that hot ecstasy, of being _alive, _and his canal twitched, contracting violently in longing for that perfect place, perfect bliss again….

Belatedly, he heard Mizumachi uttering a raw, animal sound, and his body was becoming hotter and hotter, like supernova about to explode - and if he had thought that this before was perfection, he was utterly devastated, and at the same time, wholly delighted, that _this_ was _perfection_, this was the_ light,_ a pleasure so exquisite it bordered on pain – or was it pain, bordering on pleasure?

Sena didn't know. Neither did he care, nor did his two companions. But one thing held true – he would chase to reach this place again and again, even if he would never really conquer it in its' entirety.

* * *

They collapsed together, slowly coming down from their high, bodies sweaty, and trembling, skin smelling with salt and musk and semen. For a moment or two, no one spoke; only harsh breathing was being heard through the space. Sena was sandwiched between the two of them still, breathing hard, basking in the incredible afterglow. Kakei nuzzled his hair gently, as if he was afraid Sena would shatter into million pieces now, when he was down again. Mizumachi curled into Sena's back, kissing his neck, as he sighed a content sigh.

"Wow, that was something, wasn't it?" he murmured out, his usually loud voice quiet. Sena nodded, blushing. Kakei huffed, hugging Sena a little tighter. Sena couldn't help but chuckle at the dark – haired teen's behavior. And they lied down together, Sena content to be snuggled into two warm bodies.

* * *

Later, as they donned on their clothes – with some difficulty, as half of the city lost the electricity – that explained why they hadn't been interrupted – they wandered out of the tower. Sena blushed as he saw his two – what? Lovers, friends, acquaintances, rivals? - in the light again. An uncomfortable silence hung between them – not uncomfortable, per se, but somewhat sacred, and yes, a little uncomfortable, too. Mizumachi cleared his throat, green eyes bright. "That was one hell of a first date, whaddya say?" Sena's eyes widened, and Kakei, who was drinking water from a bottle, unceremoniously spat it out. _"Mizumachi!"_ his yelp was strangled by his hacking. The blonde refused to back down. "What?" he asked innocently.

Silence. And more silence. And then, Sena began to shake. He covered his mouth with his hands. "Sena? Are you alright?" Kakei asked, concerned. Sena couldn't take it anymore. He threw his head back and laughed. A light, joyous sound, that had people's heads turning just to see who was laughing so beautifully. Tears of mirth crept into Sena's eyes. Kakei's heart was immediately lightened by that crystalline sound. Mischievous brown eyes looked into his. "And you know what?" Sena's voice was full of mirth. "Mizumachi-kun is right!" Kakei gaped for a second, but then, he too threw back his head, and roared with laughter. Mizumachi gaped at him, and that made the whole thing even funnier. "Yeah, "Kakei gasped out, aquamarine eyes shining wickedly. "I don't know about you, but we totally went straight to the fourth base!" And that set the whole group into new bouts of laughter. "So, are we dating now?" Sena asked after they managed to quit their laughter. Two pairs of eyes looked into his, and Sena blushed. "Do you think we would let our kitten from our sight so soon, Sena – _chan?" _Mizumachi purred out, his right hand slanting over the blushing teenager's shoulders. Kakei smirked. "Oh _ye _of little faith," he drawled out, his voice managing to sound wicked and seductive at the same time. Sena flushed at the predatory light in those green and aquamarine orbs. He yelped as he felt Kakei's left hands curl around his waist. Sena shivered at the heat in the both teens' looks. "Mizumachi, it seems that our kitten needs remedial lessons. You up to it?" Mizumachi grinned a shark grin. "Always."

**_/The End/Owari/_**


End file.
